Big sisters help
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: Tenten is adopted by the wealthy Sabuku family. Life is great for her until she starts her fist actual teen years and her childhood memories that she is desperate to blot out of her mind revisit her. Will it all be a smooth walk in the park or will it be a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we go again. I just wanted to try something new basically anyway Enjoy ^_^. Disclaimer 1: I don't own Naruto. Disclaimer 2: I am a girl btw (This is for the.. person...who commented on my last fic) Anyway Enjoy and R and R Kawaiimafokushi **

My eyes crack open as my body shakes heavily. "Oi Ten wake up!" A gruff female voice calls out.  
>"Temari five more minutes please?" I ask her groggily.<br>"No chance lil sis. Summer's over and it's your first day of being a senior." She grins.  
>"Shit I forgot!" I reply in a stoned sardonic tone.<br>"Come on you sound like Shikamaru when you speak like that!" She jokes. We soon burst out laughing and soon I get out of bed.  
>"Alright alright I'm up." I yawn after stretching.<br>"Good. Now come on mom and dad bought your uniform up." She remarks while handing me my black blazer, beige jumper, white shirt and short grey skirt. "Uh. Tema?" I ask while sliding the skirt on.  
>"Yeah?" She replies.<br>"Why is the skirt so short?" I ask her.  
>"I really don't know." She replies while walking to my en-suite bathroom and applies some lip gloss and brushes her teeth. "Do me a favour yeah?" She adds. "What is it?" I ask her.<br>"Wake up Kanky kat and Gaara will ya?" She asks. I sigh through my nose.  
>"Such a chore!" I reply sardonically while trudging down the hall in my slippers but dressed in my uniform (Tights and all) and knock on Gaara's door. "Yo Gaara you awake?" I ask him.<br>"Yes Tenten I am." He replies tiredly while opening the door a crack only to see me there. He walks out of the room already clad in his pristine uniform. We both shuffle to Kankuro's room. "Okay how are we gonna wake up the pissed cat?" I ask him. He shrugs. Suddenly, Temari runs up the stairs with two pots in hand. "This is how you wake up a pissed cat." She answers while opening his room door and clangs the pots together. Suddenly, he jolts awake like a fish out of water and trips therefore falling down on his face making Gaara, Temari and I laugh. "Oh kanky kat!" Temari laughs.  
>"Shut up and let me get dressed." He growls before getting up, pushing us out of the room and slamming the door on us.<br>"Well what now?" I ask Temari.  
>"We go to school." Temari states obviously while gazing at the pristine white walls. I'm not gonna lie to you but yeah I'm adopted and yeah the Sabuku family are rich as fuck. "Come on Kankuro!" Temari shouts while pounding on his door.<br>"One moment!" He screams while bursting out the door making us all fly back in shock.  
>"Fucking hell Kankuro!" Gaara shouts while trying to regain himself.<br>"Lets just go." I remark while slinging my backpack onto my shoulder and heading down the stairs.  
>"Good idea." Temari remarks before giving Gaara and kankuro their bags and racing down the stairs and out of the door.<br>"For fuck sake Temari not this again !" I yell at her before racing into the street with Gaara and Kankuro.  
>"You know I do this all the time to get you excerised right?" She asks not even looking back at us. She soon smashes into the one the only Shikmaru Nara. 'Classic' I smirk. "Oh shit i'm so sorry Shikamaru!" Temari says in a rushed tone.<br>"No no it's fine just so troublesome is all." Shikamaru states tiredly while picking himself up and dusting himself off.  
>"Oh so while your here do you want to walk with us?" She asks.<br>"Yeah sure why not." He sighs while walking along with her.  
>"I don't get why people say that Temari is older then Shikamaru but actaully she's not." Kankuro whispers in my ear. <strong>A.N: making shikmaru the same age as Tema in this fic. <strong> "Wait something's going on between them?" I ask Kankuro, who is a head taller then me and has to bend over to whisper in my ear. "Yeah... Well no... Well... it's hard to explain really." He replies confusing himself.  
>"Nevermind." I giggle. Kankuro smiles and walks on. "Oi! Come back here for a selfie!" I call to everyone. They all race back and straighten their clothes. I fish my Sony xperia z2 out of my blazer pocket and hold it out in the air. Everyone arranges themselves and either does the peace sign or smiles. I take the photo in order to carry on and we all carry on walking to school. The cold autumn air nips at my skin as I shift my blazer around to make me look less... well... robust? I finally get the right bit and so I look more fitting and like a woman. "Oi Tema!" I shout while running up to her. Shoving Shikamaru out of the way, I walk quickly to match Temari's strides. "Yeah Ten?" She asks her stride not faultering.<br>"Do you like Shikamaru?" I ask her. Her teal eyes go wide and she faces me so harshly.  
>"NO!" She Nearly screams.<br>"Oh okay." I reply to her sardonically.  
>"Come back here!" She shouts while running after me, who is now breaking into a sprint. A few seconds later, I get to school on time and dash into the courtyard. Soon, I skid to a halt only to see a large crowd of people (mainly girls) squealing. "Is it a fight?" I ask Gaara.<br>"That's no fight Ten." He replies intrigued.  
>"Oh right then what is it?" I ask him confused.<br>"How am I supposed to know?" He replies.  
>"oh right sorry." I grumble while climbing up Kankuro's back.<br>"What are you doing?" He snaps.  
>"Seeing what is going on!" I bark at him. Huffing, Kankuro stands there. Soon enough, I finally get onto his shoulders and see a boy with dark coffee coloured hair and pale white eyes. Gasping, I wrench my eyes shut and almost topple over. Kankuro staggers backward and falls. Luckily, I open my eyes and jump off of his broad shoulders and land on the concrete floor. "What's wrong Ten?" Temari asks concerned while helping Kankuro up.<br>"Its-It's-it's him." I breathe. Temari drops Kankuro again out of surprise.  
><strong>Ooh a cliffie! well stay tuned for chapter 2!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is err chapter 2? Anyway enjoy and R and R Kawaiimafokushi. **  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto XD<strong>

... "My fucking head!" Kankuro barks angrily at Temari for dropping him back on the floor.  
>"Soz kanky." Temari apologises.<br>"So you think that it's him huh?" Gaara asks me while shaking my shoulders.  
>"Yeah. The eyes and the hair..." I breathe.<br>"Isn't he dead?" Temari asks Gaara**.**  
><strong><span>"<span>**Nope. He's a model for a magazine in South Korea." Gaara shrugs.  
>"Why didn't you tell us!" I bark at Gaara.<br>"Well I thought that you said that you wanted to forget your past." He shrugs.

Flashback:

_Peeking around the corner, a young boy and I stare in horror as Hizashi Hyuga hangs his head in shame and dishonour. The two men emit a low pitched menacing chuckle which sends a shiver down our spines. "The boss is gonna be pleased about this!" One of the men smiles with a sadistic smile.  
>"Well what should we do with him?" The other man asks.<br>"Duh you dumbass! Kill him!" The first one barks.  
>"Do whatever you please." Hizashi says while still puffing on his cuban cigar. The taller of the two, killer number one, draws a katana from the back of his leather jacket and with one swift movement, impales the deputy of the Hyuga family. "Just do me a favour yes men?" He says with his breathing becoming laboured.<br>"What?" Killer number 2 asks gruffly.  
>"Keep my family out of this." He retorts before coughing up small amounts of blood.<br>"Ah a family man eh?" killer number one remarks.  
>"My son means..." He stops midway as he takes in his last dying breath and shuts his eyes slowly. "Father!" The boy cries out. Not wanting to get caught, I clamp my hand over his mouth. A chilling breeze runs through the alleyway making us both shiver once more. "Father!" The young boy cries out attracting attetntion from both men. "Run!" I whisper harshly into his ear while grabbing onto his hand and running. With all his might, he pulls back and I loose grip on him. "I need to say goodbye to him." He cries before running back.<br>"No!" I cry before running back to him.  
>"Go please!" He whispers before continuing to run to his dead father. Silently with tears streaming down my face, I run aimlessly. Soon, I find myself at the Sabuku household. Tired, scared and panicking, I fall onto the doorstep. Black fills my eyes.<br>**End**_** flashback**  
><span>Snapping out of my daze, I turn back to the crowd only to see they have gone. "Let's go lil sis." Temari says softly while patting my back and ruffling my hair a little. "Uh yeah." I say quietly and quickly while walking into school. I groan as I sit in the back of the classroom. "Well Gai's not coming is he?" I ask myself while taking out my skateboard with the dragon from spirited away snaking it's way up the bottom of the board. Sighing, I also take out my wheel crowbar and start changing my old black wheels to a new pair of red ones. Not in a rush, I start loosening one of the back wheels. Soon enough, the small wheel screw comes off and I start applying the new one on. Now these are no ordinary wheels. Nope they're steel tipped old one from my cousin, and the oldest of our club, Sasori. Yep he lent me his skateboard and taught me how to skate at the age of ten years old. From that day on, I have loved his skateboard called "火災吐き" Or fire spitter in English. His legendary skateboard has a firey red mechanical dragon which was facing backward on the board. His skateboard had ordinary red wheels, in which he tipped with steel for me, but then he changed them to a flame design. Hell Sasori is such a good mechanic that he even fixed safe flamethrowers onto the back of his board for trick shows. The sound of the classroom door opening and slamming shut again fills the silent room. My eyes lazily filt around at Lee, who is waiting intensly for Gai sensei to even show. Not knowing who just came in, I flit my eyes to the front only to see Neji Hyuuga walking up toward me smiling dreamily. "Why hello there." He purrs while running his hand down my face. Confused, I raise a questioning eyebrow. "and what do you think you're doing?" I ask him scowling.  
>"I believe we haven't met yet." He continues. "I'm Neji Hyuuga." He smiles.<br>"Yeah I know." I say sardonically.  
>"Oh good." He smiles.<br>"Uh Neji?" I ask him.  
>"Yes?" He asks me still having a silky voice.<br>"can you please stop touching my face?" I ask him annoyed. Shocked, he snaps out of his facade and blinks a few times.  
>"What?" He asks me surprised.<br>"Yeah the thing is is that I don't really like you in that way much yeah?" I tell him while going back to fixing my skateboard wheels as he stares at me in shock. "Rinnnnnnggg!" The bell screams. "I'll just finish it at lunch." I shrug before putting my skateboard across my backpack, putting the remaining wheels and my crowbar back into my bag and leaving the class. "Hey." Neji says seductively while leaning against the locker.  
>"Hi." I mumble before walking past him and into class. "Hey Ten." Sakura smiles.<br>"Sup Sakura." I smile while fist bumping her and taking my seat behind her.  
>"You wanna get your hair done still?" She asks me.<br>"Yeah maybe." I reply grinning like the cheshire cat.  
>"Good cos I got the teal hair dye and there's no going back in this now." She laughs while opening her bag and revealing the bleach and teal hair dye.<br>"You do know that it's against the rules to use hair dye." A snobby girl called Jessica snorts.  
>"Who invited you into the convo?" I ask her before kicking her desk over onto the floor. "Soz but no one did so shut the fuck up."<br>"Oooh burn!" Ino comments while sliding into the seat next to me.  
>"I'm going to tell the principal on you!" She threatens.<br>"Go on then." Hinata smirks while taking her seat behind me.  
>"Just you wait i'm going to get you someday." She snarls.<br>"Dude just shut the fuck up." I sigh already bored with the conversation. "Or do you want a kunai plunged into your throat?" After that remark, she turns silent and turns back away. "Anyway as I was saying." I smile flitting my eyes to Sakura. "Are we all cool with staying at heaven on earth tonight?" I ask them all. Everyone seems to cheer in approval.  
>"After all it's our house right?" Ino smiles.<br>"Yep but your forgetting one thing ino." I smile cooly.  
>"What is that?" She asks me.<br>"It's the sweet day that we call friday." I smirk. All the girls cheer in unison and howls filled the air. I put my hand up to silence them.  
>"And we have the week of from the little thing called summer school." I smile letting them continue with the cheering. Heaven on earth is actually Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Sasori, Gaara and I's house. It is a fairly large house with five bedrooms, a large music room, a garage, a huge home cinema, a big kitchen, a huge back yard with a large pool and jacuzzi, a skater room and a huge bannister which you can grind down. Yep it is heaven. Well you may ask how six teenagers got hold of such a large house? We found it and fixed the place up. "Right you lot!" Kurenai shouts while walking into the classroom making everyone rush to their seats. "We have some new class members!" She smiles while gesturing for the people to walk in. They soon do. A hyper blonde haired boy walks cooly into the class and stands next to kurenai "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen." He says while cracking a wide grin. "Right you can sit next to Hinata." Kurenai says while pointing to Hinata who is behind me. The next boy up looks like he has half a duck sitting on his head. "I'm Sasuke Uchilla and I work in a Korean magazine company." He huffs bored. Girls swoon and put extra makeup on just for him. "Oh fucks sake!" I say loudly making some other people laugh<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter three for all of you. R and R and enjoy! Kawaiimafokushi**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.<strong>

Kurenai shoots me a death glare and I put my hands up in defence "As I was saying." She continues while motioning the other boys into the room. A boy with straight black hair walks into the class. "Hi i'm Sai. I like drawing and playing the drums." He states with a smile.  
>"Well this lil shit is gonna go really far." I mumble. Kurenai seems to catch on and shoots me another death glare.<br>"Tenten care to share with the class?" She asks still annoyed.  
>"Honey please don't send me all these death glares. Kakashi sensei won't notice you if you have wrinkles." I retort bluntly making everyone go silent. "Tenten Sabuku you are in so much trouble!" She yells while storming up towards me.<br>"Cool story bro." I smile before standing up and leaping onto the desk. "Well then who else would like to share their names and hobbies with the class?" I ask making people turn toward me confused.  
>"Tenten get down from there you idiot." Jessica sneers.<br>"Oh Jessica. It's a dying shame to see that you don't seem to care but what if I did this?" I ask while unscrewing the lid to a random person's water bottle and tilting it slightly. "You wouldn't dare." She smirks cooly while looking at Kurenai Sensei.  
>"Soz Jessay but you got that one wrong. You see Kurenai and I are pals right Sensei?" I say while turning to her. Kurenai is actually a close family friend to the sabuku family and tends to spend Christmas and new years with us. She nods smiling. "Well just think of it like this." I smile. "This will be your ice bucket challenge." Then, I dump the water on her making her scream and shiver from the coldness. I just stand on the desk in glory watching everyone trying not to laugh. "Okay Tenten that's enough." She whispers in my ear while pulling a straight face. "Class please be quiet and get back to what we were doing." She calls while walking back to an already present Neji hyuuga. "I'm Neji Hyuuga. I love taking walks and my main hobby is drawing." He smiles while gazing into my eyes.<br>"Bull. shit" I mutter quietly while leaning back in my seat. I secretly hope that Neji will sit next to me because I just wanna talk to him.  
>"And you can sit next to Jessica!" She smiles while pointing to infront of me. Smirking, he walks up to me and takes his seat gracefully. Like a fly to a pile of crap, Jessica starts to flirt with him. Oddly, I start to feel annoyed at Jessica and almost protective. Quickly, I shake those feelings off. "So hi i'm Jessica and you are?" She asks him while battering her eyelashes.<br>"Neji Hyuuga." He shrugs before turning back to me smiling. "Hey Tenten." He smiles.  
>"Hey Neji." I reply dissmissivley but a small glow in my heart flares . Jessica frowns at me and then turns to Neji.<br>"So Neji your hair looks so beautiful today." She purrs making me snigger at how stupid she sounds.  
>"Yeah. Thanks. I mean it takes a beautiful person to know a beautiful person." He smiles back at her making me feel envious.<br>"Pick me up at seven?" She asks him smiling slightly.  
>"Yeah sure." He replies while winking at her. Trying not to laugh, I copy down some sums and then the bell rings.<br>"Oi guys wanna ditch?" I ask them smiling.  
>"Totally!" They all remark.<br>"Well what are we waiting for?" I ask them while sneaking out of the class down the corridor and pushing the firedoor open slightly and letting everyone out. "Go go go!" I cheer quietly. Soon enough, we're out into the grounds. The only thing stopping us is the wall.  
>"Oi Ten gimmie a boost." A voice pops up out of nowhere.<br>"Sasori!" I smile while boosting him up. Soon enough, he finds the foothold and pushes himself up so he is sitting on the wall.  
>"Alright then who wants to go first?" He smiles. Like a little kid, Hinata puts her hands up and Sasori manages to grab her arms and haul her over the wall. "All you have to do is jump." He smiles. She nods and then jumps onto the ground with a light thud.<br>"I'm next I'm next!" Ino chants like an excited kid while holding up her arms and standing on her tiptoes. He soon hauls her up too. And with the rest until the only one left is me. To our horror, Gai sensei comes out the door to enjoy the summer breeze. "Don't do it" He warns both Sasori and I. Shrugging, I lift my arms up and Sasori lifts me up. "Well as they say: fuck the police right?" I laugh before jumping off of the wall and legging it to heaven on earth.

Soon enough, we all get there and like excited puppies, we stand infront of the door waiting for Sasori to catch up he soon does and unlocks the door only to reveal Sasori's pals. Itachi, Deidara, hindan, Pein, Konan, kisame and Tobi sitting on the couch making calls. If you ever wanted anything, these guys could really get it for you. "Oh hey." Deidara says while putting his phone on hold. "We just let ourselves in." He then goes back to his "Business calls. "Alright sisses go and do what you want." He says while opening the door to the band room. He shuts the door with a small thud and he soon starts playing his bass. "So hello there Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura." Deidara smiles tiredly.  
>"Sup Dei?" We all chorus.<br>"Good. Business is good and so I want to give you a present." He smiles.  
>"Yeah well what is it?" I ask him.<br>"Well Ino, You were saying that you wanted that skateboard with black rock shooter on it un?" He reminds Ino  
>"Yeah the legit one with the black steel tipped wheels and everything." she remarks smiling.<br>"And Sakura don't you want that blood red cherry blossom skateboard un?" He asks while turning to Sakura.  
>"Yeah I do." She sighs dreamily.<br>"Hinata you want that tribal wolf skateboard still? the black one un?" He asks her smiling  
>"Yes I do." She grins.<br>"And Tenten you want the red one of that?" He asks finally turning to me.  
>"Yeah." I smile.<br>"Alright. I'll see what I can do un?" He smiles while whipping out his phone. "Right then dai and Ken. I need you to go and get one black rock shooter skateboard, one blood red cherry blossom one, a black tribal wolf skateboard and a red one. Got it?" He speaks clearly into the phone.  
>"Yeah you can use the Akatsuki credit card but just have them at heaven on earth in three hours." He orders into the phone. "Don't give me no crap about how Dai has a date he can do that in the evenings!" Deidara yells into the phone. "Do you want me to make you loose your jobs?" "Good. then do what I told you to do." He soon sighs and slides onto the sofa.<br>"What resturant is Dai going to tonight?" I ask Deidara. An idea flashing into my mind.  
>"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" He sighs while taking an icha icha paradise book out from his bag and opening it with one hand.<br>"Alright alright." I sigh while sitting on the carpeted stairs and getting my wheels, board and crowbar out and continuing to change the wheels onto my board and starting to sing room 13943 by Kaito, Len and Gakupo. Everyone else starts joining soon after.

About fifteen minutes later, I finish fixing my wheels and walk up to my room and take a nap.

After waking up, I pick up a kunai off of my desk and throw it at my giant dartboard which I tend to use alot. It covers up one whole wall and has various swords, kunai, shurenken, sickles, sythes and other weapons lodged in it. I smile as I walk up to my wardrobe and start to get changed. I change into a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt that reveals my stomach. "Oi Ino we gotta go to work now." I call to her. You may ask why do I have to work? Because, A: It means I can get money more frequently and B: It means that I don't owe anyone. "Yeah Ten I'm coming." She shouts while walking out of her room and shutting the door behind her. I do the same and put on my nametag. "Shall we?" I ask her while holding my arm out jokingly.  
>"We shall." She answers while laughing. Soon after, we skate to the restaurant which we both work at and put our skateboards away in our lockers.<br>"Sup Lex?" We both ask while high fiving our good work friend Lex.  
>"Nothing much. Just been skating, practising and paint balling." She replies casually.<br>"I can't believe that it's already seven O clock!" Ino smiles lazily.  
>"Yeah time flies eh?" I smile lazily.<br>"Dude you sound like someone on weed." Lex jokes.  
>"Dude I don't even know how to buy it let alone smoke that shit." I reply while laughing.<br>"True that!" She grins before dashing off to find some new customers a table to sit at. Ino and I peer through the counter only to see Neji Hyuuga standing there with Jessica. His face seems unresponsive as he replies to all of her questions. While on the other hand, she is staring at his face smiling. They soon take their seat and I take my cue. "Welcome to the Aka-tsuki Inc restaurant. May I take your order?" Neji stares at me and blood starts to trickle down his nose. "Oh sir are you okay?" I ask cutely which messes with his head.  
>"Oh no I'm fine." He replies quickly while grabbing a napkin and clogging it up his nose which makes me laugh.<br>"So what can I get you to drink?" I ask them both.  
>"I'll have a water." Neji states.<br>"I'll have a diet coke." Jessica sneers obviously pissed off at me for making him have a nosebleed.  
>"Okay is that all?" I ask sweetly.<br>"A salad." Jessica retorts firmly.  
>"I ate before so i'm okay." Neji smiles.<br>"Okay one salad, a water and a diet coke. Is that all you would like?" I ask them.  
>"Yes." Jessica interrupts while trying to hold Neji's hand which, to my relief, he snatches his hand away.<br>"Okay then your food shall be ready for you in a little bit." I smile while walking over to the kitchen. I come back to the table with the food and drinks only to realise that they were gone. Smirking, I walk back to the kitchen and carry on with my shift


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... Here's chapter four. R and R and don't forget to Enjoy. Kawaiimafokushi.  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto. <strong>

"Oi Ten Imma leave now and return to heaven on earth." She says while placing one foot on her skateboard. "See ya back at the house yeah?"  
>"Yeah Ino." I reply while waving to her. I take my skateboard out of my locker and leave the restaurant. "Bye Lex." I call to her who is making some fucked up break up call to her boyfriend. She doesn't reply. Tired, I walk onto the pavement with my skateboard tucked under my arm. "Oi Tenten." A male voice calls behind me. I slowly whirl around only to see Neji Hyuuga standing infront of me.<br>"Yeah what's up?" I ask.  
>"I missed something that I wanted back at the restaurant.<br>"Oh yeah what was that?" I ask him.  
>"I wanted to tell you that I remember my father's death, how I got us both fucked over and had to run for our lives and how we split accidentally and lived different lives. And I wanted to tell you that I am still your friend and the only reason why I did these things was to annoy you and still keep up the bad boy reputation." He retorts. Not knowing what I am doing, I crash my lips onto his. After coming back from the shock, he starts to kiss me back. Smiling, He opens his mouth and I explore the insides of his cavern. He tastes like bubblegum, mint toothpaste and salad. Eventually, we pull apart panting. "What the fuck was that?" He asks me with a grin on his face.<br>"Well you only live once." I counter while walking away. "Do you want to join us at heaven on earth?" I ask him with a small smile.  
>"I don't see why not." He shrugs while walking with me to the house. We walk into the lit pathway surrounded by trees and up to the house itself. "So... how have you been for the past few years?" He asks me.<br>"Good. I was adopted by the Sabuku family, made some friends, learnt how to play guitar, sing and skateboard and became a badass." I reply casually. "And you?" I ask.  
>"Oh you know. Got into the modelling industry, messed around, banged a few chicks." He retorts smiling lazily. I scowl at the fact that he's not a virgin. "Haha I got you on the last one eh?" He grins playfully. I soon relax and carry on walking.<p>

A few minutes later, we get to heaven on earth and I unlock the door. "Ah Tenten your back!" Deidara laughs heartily. I am tackled by all three girls and they look up at Neji who just stands there stoically. "Hey what's Hyuuga doing here?" Sakura asks.  
>"He needs some cheering up and dudes we go way back." I reply while defending Neji. "Oh okay whatever you say Tonton!" Ino snorts.<br>"What the fuck did I tell you about calling me Tonton?!" I bark at Ino while chasing her around the living room where Sasori and his pals are all playing videogames or chatting. I soon catch up to her and deliver a punch to the back of her head knocking her out so that she can't fight back. Easily, I lower her to the floor to let her wake up. "This is yours I believe." Deidara smiles at me while throwing me the red tribal skateboard that I have always wanted. "Thanks Dei!" I grin while kissing him on the cheek. Wanting to get away from the crowd, I walk up the stairs. "You coming or not Hyuuga?" I ask him making everyone stare at him and me. "What I have seen all of you bring a friend home and Hyuuga and I go way back." I claim. Bored already, I lean on my door and wait for him. "Well hey there Hyuuga you finally made it!" I grin lazily while opening the door to my room and walking inside of my room. "What's with the huge dartboard?" He asks while pulling a kunai out of it.  
>"Oh it's just my other skill called weaponry." I drawl while tossing a kunai which I was twirling around my index finger. Not so surprisingly, it hits the bulls eye next to all of the other kunai stuck there. "So do you like music?" I ask him while shuffling to my I pod dock and turning it on. "Yeah I do!" He grins. Suddenly, the song turns to you belong with me by taylor swift. Flustered, I lean to turn it off. "Stop!" Neji calls out calmly. "I like this song." He smiles while walking into my bathroom.<br>_(Tenten)_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>And she'll never know your story like I do.

_But she wears short skirts_  
><em>I wear t-shirts<em>  
><em>She's cheer captain<em>  
><em>And I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>

_If you could see_  
><em>That I'm the one<em>  
><em>Who understands you.<em>  
><em>Been here all along.<em>  
><em>So, why can't you see—<em>  
><em>You belong with me,<em>  
><em>You belong with me?<em>

I sing with the music. My eyes softly closed. I finish just as I finish, Neji steps out of the bathroom. 'What the fuck just happened to me?' I ask myself dazed. "You okay?" Neji asks while staring at my puzzled face.  
>"Yeah I'm fine.<br>"Oh by the way Tenten." Neji starts seriously. "Friends?" Instead of shaking his hands, I kiss him fully on the mouth making him stumble backward onto my bed. I pull back and cheekily pet his nose. "With benefits." I wink before walking off.  
>"Where are you going?" He asks in a monotone voice.<br>"None of your business!" I grin while taking my shirt off.  
>"W-what are you doing?!" Neji nearly screams.<br>"What?" Can't a girl slip into her gaming clothes?" I ask innocently. Free from my shirt, I roll my arms in my white black rock shooter t shirt ,with black rock shooter herself on, and look at Neji. "You were thinking of something dirty!" I tease making him turn pink in embarrassment.  
>"Psh no." He states cooly.<br>"What ever you say miroku!" I grin before sliding my skirt off of my hips only to reveal my ripped denim shorts over my black tights. Bored with this conversation, I walk out of my room and slide down the bannister before jumping off and walk to the kitchen. "Come on Hyuuga!" I call while rummaging through the cupboard and grab some cookies, chocolate milk, oreos, some 7 ups and some chips before walking back up the stairs and into the large attic where everyone is waiting for me on their gamer chairs. Smirking, I sit down on my gamer chair while Neji looks around aimlessly. "God Hyuuga there is a spare seat over here." I sigh while patting the leather seat next to me. Greatfully, he walks over and sits down.  
>"So what are we playing this week?" Hinata asks. I peer around only to find Deidara and everyone else not there.<br>"Where did Dei and the others go?" I ask Sasori.  
>"They are going to some rock concert so they left." Sasori shrugs.<br>"How about we play... Project diva!" Ino grins.  
>"Not bad not bad." Sasori states.<br>"Halo?" Sakura offers.  
>"Nah." Sasori waves off. "I finished that ages ago."<br>"Mortal combat?" I offer grinning.  
>"Alright!" Sasori grins while pushing the mortal combat CD into the Xbox. "Then we'll play something else." Audiable groans are heard throughout the room. "Tenten you always kick our asses at this game." Ino whines.<br>"That's what makes it so enjoyable." I laugh cockily. Soon everyone connects their controllers and picks tournament.  
>"Alright then who's who?" Sasori asks bored.<br>"I'm scorpion!" I grin while everyone else groans.  
>"I'm cyrax!" Sakura calls out.<br>"I'm Raiden!" Hinata chirps.  
>"I'm shiva." Ino sighs.<br>"Well who will you be white eyes?" I ask turning to the infamous Hyuuga Neji.  
>"Uhh... Nightwolf?" He states dryly before clicking on Nightwolf.<br>"Shall we begin?" I ask everyone in a british accent.  
>"We shall." Sasori smiles.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's another chapter. I'm thinking of writing a pokemon fic next but Idk yet. Maybe even a lemon XD. Anyway don't forget to R and R and enjoy!**

My eyes blurred slightly as I yawn in tiredness. It has been six hours and I won five tournaments of Mortal Kombat, ten songs in project diva and killed the most gangs in saints row the third. "Alright alright." Sasori states with his voice slurred. He had drunk too much beer most probably and is in La La land. "It's my turn now." He states to no one in particular. Sniggering, I hand him my controller and he starts to play. We were currently on a new save file and on the mission where you have to drive whores around in a car. Soon after he takes hold of the controller, he crashes into a wall. "Oh shit!" He states. "Pearce's car!" He does a sloppy U turn out of the wall and into a police car. I watch with tired amusement as he swears continually and crashes into anything. Suddenly, he sharply turns right off of a bridge and into the water. "I totally killed the whores didn't I?" He asks aloud making us all laugh.  
>"To the whores who just died in that car crash." He states in slurred solemness while trying to stand up but just flopping back down onto his gamer chair making everyone laugh. Well I mean everyone except from Neji Hyuuga who is sitting there slumped against his chair in a strop because I beat him in every single battle that he fought in mortal combat. "Oi white eyes you okay?" Ino calls out. Bored, he just looks at her then stands up.<br>"I am going to sleep." He states before walking down the stairs and out of sight. We all shrug before carrying on watching Sasori try to play saints row the third.

Another three hours later, everyone calls it a night and Sasori just falls asleep drunkly on his gamer chair. Tired, I yawn and stumble into my room. There lay Neji Hyuuga sound alseep on his chair. I smile faintly before shifting behind him slightly and drifting off to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I am aware that the last chap was a shortie but I think it was good to get a shortie in too! Anyway R and R and enjoy.  
>Kawaiimafokushi. Disclaimer: I don't own naruto!<strong>

Slowly, I open my eyes only to see everything blurred. "Ugh what?" I groan before trying to roll off of my bed but bumping into something instead. Already knowing who that is, I blink a few times. "Neji?" I call quietly.  
>"hn?" He replies sleepily.<br>"What the fuck happened last night?" I ask him.  
>"nothing much." He states dryly.<br>"Oh." I reply before jumping past him and onto my skateboard and skating out.  
>"You coming?" I ask him. He just groans slightly before shifting. Sighing, I walk back over to him, grab his hand and drag him out of the room.<br>"And you are doing?" He asks me in a pissed off tone.  
>"Waking you up." I state innocently.<br>"Now what I want you to do is stay here for a minute okay?" I ask him.  
>"Fine." He huffs before slumping down on the floor. Quickly, I dart into my room to find the skateboard that Deidara gave me. Soon enough, I find it and rush back into the hallway only to see Neji trying to balance on a skateboard. Trying not to laugh, I place my skateboard next to his. "Alright Hyuuga since you don't know how to balance on one of these things then sit down on the skateboard." I instruct. Sighing, he does and looks at me.<br>"Okay what next?" He asks me.  
>"Alright then make sure that your in the middle of the board." I tell him. He scoots backward slightly pulls a confused face. "Oh and grab on for dear life." I add smiling. "What?" He asks confused.<br>"It's for this." I say while gently pushing his skateboard down the stairs making his pupils dilate and his eyes widen. One second later, I grind down the metal bannister and land just over Neji's head as he comes off of the last step. Slowly he stands back up. "NEJI DON'T!" I yell but too late. The front of Hinata's skateboard hits his head and he falls forward. Luckily, I run up and catch him before lying him on his back and checking if he was bleeding, breathing or any damage had occurred. Surprised, I observe that there is barley even a bruise on his head. "SHIT HINATA!" I bark at her.  
>"What did I do?"She asks concerned.<br>"YOU FUCKING KNOCKED NEJI OUT BY CRASHING INTO THE BACK OF HIS FUCKING HEAD!" I shout at her.  
>"God Hyuuga was a nuisance anyway." She huffs slightly before walking off.<br>"You're a Hyuuga for fucks sake!" I whine at her before grabbing Neji's arm and hauling him up. "Now shut up he won't last a minute unconscious in this house."  
>"So?" She asks me.<br>"You could have your skateboard taken!" I announce making her sweatdrop.  
>"Okay then just do what you do and I'll shut up." Hinata says while sitting back and stroking her skateboard.I swipe some raybans off of the counter and stick them on his face. Then, I gently walk into the kitchen. "Well good morning guys." I yawn before slipping him down onto his seat.<br>"What's up with white eyes?" Ino asks making me sweatdrop.  
>"He's fine. He's just got a sore throat so it's hard for him to speak and he also doesn't like light much today either." I lie.<br>"Oh right so he's like a mole then?" Sakura smiles.  
>"Well I think that his dick would look like that after those two f-" Ino gets cut off by me punching her in the face.<br>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I bark at her before subconciously dragging Neji out of the room. His raybans fall off only to reveal Neji knocked out.  
>"Oooh I think you played with your toy too roughly last night tenten." Ino teases. Suddenly, I throw a kunai straight for her head and walk out of the room.<br>"Baka Ino..." I mutter before dragging Neji up the stairs rather harshly and leading him into my room. When there, I lay him down on my bed and go to the en suite bathroom. Quickly, I rummage through a small cabinet to find a wash cloth. Carefully, I rinse it in water, wring it out and place it onto Neji's head after I get back to my bed. He slowly starts to stir after few minutes. "You okay?" I ask him while staring out of the window. "Hai. I'm fine." He replies casually. His stare warms the side of my face. "I should be leaving." He remarks after looking at his phone.  
>"Okay bye." I retort dismissively while being too embarassed to even look at him in the face<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's a new chapter for all of you! Don't forget to R and R and enjoy! Kawaiimafokushi. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>After Neji Hyuuga leaves, I walk down the stairs slowly before realising that I had to go back to our house and spend time with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. "Guys I gotta go!" I call out before throwing all of my stuff into my backpack and skating out of the door.<p>

Five minutes later, I get back home only to be met by Temari freaking out. "Get in here and get changed!" She hisses.  
>"Why?" I ask her confused.<br>"Because Hisashi Hyuuga is coming over for dinner!" She nearly screams making mom and dad stare at both of us. "Ah Tenten you're home!" He smiles while calmly walking over to me and placing his giant hands onto my shoulders. "Go and get changed it's your night tonight." He grins while shooing me upstairs.  
>"Wait what?" I ask before being shooed upstairs by my mom. We soon get into my room and she picks out a black dress that reaches down to just below the knee and has a wavy cut. The dress has no sleeves and has two golden coloured twin dragons winding around the dress. "Okay honey put this on." She commands gently.<br>"What did dad mean about it's my night?" I ask her.  
>"Well you see Hyuuga and Sabuku have been business partners for a long time and so they have close ties." She starts to explain in a heasitant tone.<br>"So?" I ask.  
>"You're getting married off to a Hyuuga." She finishes quietly.<br>"WHAT?!" I nearly scream. "I am only fifteen years of age!"  
>"I know honey but you might like him. He seems nice enough." She assures before handing me a pair of thin white tights and starts gently unfurling my panda buns to make some of my long locks of hair tumble down my head and rest onto my back. She brushes my hair quickly before leaving me alone. Heasitantly, I slip the tights on, slide my feet into a pair of red pumps that were laid out infront of me and apply some mascara and a faint amount of lipgloss. "Just be good." She sighs before embracing me into a motherly hug which is the same as when I first got adopted.<p>

_Flashback (3rd person):_  
><em>A young tenten sits on a small cushioned beanbag innocently. Her chocolate brown hair tied up into two neat perfect panda buns, her black shoes neatly polished and her little red dress is freshly ironed and cleaned. "Why am I dressed up like this?" She asks herself confused. "Tenten can you come over here?" A lady calls. She knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to Joy her caretaker. "Coming!" Tenten grins while dashing up to her with a huge grin on her face. Suddenly, she notices the other people in the room.<em> There_ is a girl with four spiky blonde pigtails, a young boy with spiky brown hair,a younger boy with blood red hair who is playing with some sand a man with darker red hair and a lady sat next to him with dark blonde hair. "Who are these people?" Tenten asks Joy puzzled. _  
><em>"Why don't you go and introduce youself?"Joy smiles kindly while gently guiding Tenten over to the family. "Hajimimashite. Watashiwa Tenten desu. Yoshiku onegai shimasu." (Hello, I'm tenten, Pleased to meet you) Tenten greets nervously.<em>  
><em>"Hello there Tenten i'm Mei." The lady smiles. <em>  
><em>"I'm Dai." The man adds. <em>  
><em>"I'm Temari." The older girl states, <em>  
><em>"I'm<em> Kankuro."_ The oldest boy retorts. _  
><em>"I'm gaara." The redhaired boy states quietly. <em>  
><em>"This is your family." Joy smiles. Slowly, Tenten walks up to Mei and smiles. <em>  
><em>"Mommy?" She asks with a smile. Mei grins back, picks little Tenten up and holds her in an embrace.<em>

_End flashback:_

"Okay." I sigh before walking out of my room and down into the small dining room. Bored, I idly gaze at the cleaners getting ready for the Hyuuga's arrival. Quietly, I sit down infront of the white piano. Slowly, I graze my fingers over the ivory keys before playing a light chord. Soon after, I start to play smooth jazz and get lost in the music. Suddenly, somone gently sits next to me. "What are you doing here Hyuuga?" I ask him softly. "I'm here with Hinata and my other cousin to for this arrangement." He states bored. "Ah so you play the piano!" He states impressed.  
>"I have to do lessons and scince I don't want to do classical music, I do jazz." I retort before going back to playing. Quietly, he starts playing notes quickly to accompany my chords. Heat spreads throughout my heart as I slip a sideways glance at the hyuuga smiling softly at me. Quicky, I carry on with my chords and he carries on with his notes. A few minutes later, he stops with his arpegioes and so I start making my chords more stocatto. A few seconds later, Neji starts to improvise with his notes and so I start to follow his notes and use different chords. Smiling, I carry on with my chords as he does with his notes. I get absorbed into the music and gently do everything out of instinct. Slowly, I finish my chords and he finishes his notes as a fade out slowly after. Clapping shatter the silence. I nearly whip my head around but then stop and turn around gracefully only to see Gaara, dad and kankuro standing there in sharply dresed suits whereas, mom and Temari are wearing dresses. Mom's dress is frilled and reaches down to her ankles, the dress is a light cream colour and has small black swirls. Temari's dress is a dark sandy colour and has some navy storks on. I slowy flit my eyes over to Hinata who is wearing a smilar dress to mine but hers is a dark purple. Hizashi Hyuuga is wearing a sharp suit with a dark red tie. His hair is combed neatly and tied in the same style as Neji's, who is wearing a navy blue suit and a light-ish teal tie. His shoes are neatly polished and are black like everyone elses' (except from us girls who are wearing either heels or pumps). Suddenly, a young man about my age walks into the room. His hair is fairly long, his eyes a crystal white and his skin fairly tanned. "Konbanwa I'm Yamato." The young man smiles. "I am Tenten. It's an honour to meet you." I retort while walking over to him and shaking his hand gently. "Shall we eat?" My father asks while smiling. "We shall." Hizashi replies while walking over to the table and pulls out his chair and sits himself down. Neji and Yamato gently push eachother to get to sit next to me. "Neji why don't you sit over here?" I offer while patting the seat next to me. Gracefully, he takes the offer and sits in the seat next to me trying not to act smug which makes me laugh lightly. "I have made up my decision and I want Neji to marry Tenten." Hizashi states making everyone gasp.<br>"But father Neji is a member of the branch family!" Yamato states shocked.  
>"So?" Hizashi states.<br>"Shouldn't Tenten marry somone from the main branch family?" He offers.  
>"Well what are you implying?" He retorts.<br>"That Tenten should marry me!" Yamato states.  
>"Well that's not a bad idea." Hizashi remarks.<br>"Well?" Yamato asks smugly.  
>"I'm sorry uncle but I would like to marry Tenten." Neji states.<br>"And why is that?" Hizashi asks Neji.  
>"Because we are close friends already and she is the only girl that I am honestly okay with being around. Apart from everyone in our family of course." Neji explains.<br>"Meaning?" Hizashi asks demandingly.  
>"I have always rejected every wife that you have offered me. You are getting tired of searching for a wife for me aren't you?" He asks. Quietly, I grab a pencil from the floor and a slip of paper and write down "Is that true?" on the paper then slide it over to Hinata under the table. Quicky, she reads it then gives me a discreet nod.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's a new chapter for all of you! Don't forget to R and R and enjoy! Kawaiimafokushi. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Well I guess that it does get monotonous..." Hizashi thinks aloud.  
>"It does for me as well." Neji adds smiling slightly while ignoring the death glares that he is getting from Yamato. "Fine but on one condition." Hizashi remarks.<br>"And that is?" Neji asks.  
>"That I get to pick the mode of transport for the wedding." He states.<br>"Really is that all?" I whisper to Neji.  
>"Don't jynx it!" Neji whispers back into my ear.<br>"Ah and you have to live in an apartment for a year from now proving that you can live together in harmony." He adds making me curse.  
>"Heaven on earth!" I nearly whine.<br>"Oh you already have somewhere to stay?" Hizashi asks.  
>"Yes Hizashi sama." I reply quickly.<br>"Oh good." He smiles. "Neji will move in tomorrow and I'll be inspecting the place later tonight." He smiles.  
>"And by the way. I'll be having lunch with you two every two weeks." He states before going back to eating his salmon. A plate is presented infront of me to reveal grilled salmon and salad. After I finish my food, I sit there quietly and observe the scene. Hinata and Yamato left to go back to the Hyuuga compound, Hizashi and my dad are speaking to mom in an engrossing conversation about something boring such as politics. "May we be excused?" I ask.<br>"You may." My father smiles proudly before carrying on with the conversation.  
>I walk out of the house entirely and run to heaven on earth.<br>"What are we doing here?" Neji asks me while I scramble to open the door.  
>"I have unfinished business to attend to." I reply quickly while running into the kitchen. I scramble to find two pots and a metal spoon. In a rush, I run to the bottom of the stairs and start clanging the pot and spoon together. When somone does that in the house, it means that everyone stops what they're doing and help with the situation. Suddenly, Ino, Sasori and Sakura rush down the stairs in a hurry.<br>"What's the problem?" Sasori asks.  
>"I have an announcement." I state while getting up onto a nearby table.<br>"Go on." Ino encorages while looking at Neji.  
>"I am getting married to Neji Hyuuga!" I announce making everyones' jaws drop.<br>"WHAT!" Everyone choruses.  
>"Yep and we need to clean every part of my house!" I state.<br>"Uhmm Sasori..." I ask.  
>"Yeah?" He replies.<br>"I'm gonna need my house back." I wince.

_Lemmie just tell you what my house looks like:_  
><em>My house is actually large, it has three floors. The bottom is where the kitchen, living room, music room, and skater room are, the second floor is where all the rooms are and the third floor is practically a floor under the roof, which is partially made of glass and is my gamer and anime room. The house is very modern and so it looks like a kind of box. There is also a small bridge that leads down to the back yard full of palm trees and stuff. The pool is in that area inbetween the house and the bridge and the floor is bamboo wood. The house itself is actually sprawled out and in a kind of cirlce. so Ino's room is practically opposite to mine. The front door is also overhung by balconies. <em>

"That's cool." Sasori states lazily. "The akatsuki wanted me to move into their crib anyway."  
>"Thanks." I smile while hugging him tightly. Quickly, we all begin to clean. Neji gently dusting each and every one of my toradora framed photos.<br>"What's up with all the toradora photos?" Neji asks me.  
>"What?" I ask defensively. "Toradora's awesome! Plus those are signed photos by all of the voice actors and Yuyuko Takemiya and Yasu!"<br>"Okay okay." He says while holding his hands up in defence. I just sigh and go back to cleaning my black rug with small red flowers. Sasori cleans out the fridge as Ino polishes all of the wood. "So do Hinata, Sakura and I have permission to live here?" Ino asks smiling. "I don't see why not." I shrug before going into my room with a wrench and dismantling my bed and hauling it into the master bedroom, which no one ever used.

Three and a half hours of vigourously cleaning and shifting later and we finally have a clean house. "Okay then is everything clean?" I ask Ino, Sakura, Neji and Sasori.  
>"Yeah. But why did we have to clean?" Ino asks annoyed.<br>"Because Hisashi Hyuuga is coming over in three, two, one..." I count before a knock on the door shatters the nervous silence. I shoo everyone off and so they do and go to watch Tv. putting on a smile, I walk into the foyer and open the door. "Hello there Hizashi and father." I say surprised that my dad tagged along too. "Please come inside." I add while letting them in. Slowly, They ascend the wooden steps and look around. "Well this place seems very decent Tenten. How ever did you get it?" Hizashi asks inturigued.  
>"Well I stumbled upon it one time. Of course it didn't look like this but once my friends and I were finished with it. Voila." I retort politley.<br>"So this place isn't actually yours." He replies.  
>"Nope I had bought it after a long time of saving and jobs." I object while rummaging through a now unlocked draw. Soon after, I fish out the deed to the house and hand it to him. "Ah I see." Hizashi remarks. "Anyhoo we shall be looking around some more."<br>"Hai Hizashi sama." I state while bowing out of respect.

Twenty minutes later, Hizashi, my dad, Neji and I are all out in the garden. "How did you grow these palm trees?" Hizashi asks amazed.  
>"They just... grew here." I explain before patting the fairly long grass.<br>"I like the place it's just you need to trim the lawn." My dad grins before walking off. "So what are all of the other rooms for?" Hizashi asks.  
>"four of the rooms belong to, my friend Ino, Hinata, Sakura and my cousin Sasori." I explain. I see my father's smile waver at the mention of Sasori's name. "The master bedroom is mine and there is one spare, guest room which is sometimes occupied by Kushina who teaches us music when she can."<br>"What is Sasori doing here?" My dad asks unimpressed.  
>"Sasori is a member of the family dad!" I counter defensivley. "He is close to me."<br>"He teaches the wrong kind of things to you!" He snaps.  
>"No he doesn't dad!" I snap back. "He takes care of us!"<br>"Feirce isn't she?" Hizashi whispers to Neji making me huff.  
>"Gomen for my outburst. It just makes me angry when people think of sasori like that." I apoligise while bowing.<br>"I think that you should leave. You have seen the house thoroughly enough I think." Neji says quickly before guiding them to the front door and letting them out. I walk to the kitchen and grab some chocolate ice cream out of the freezer, A little to heavily, I place it down onto the granite table top and make the lid pop off. Quickly, I grab a spoon and dig into the frozen treat. The padding of footsteps fill the room. Lazily, I flit my eyes up only to see Neji Hyuuga standing there. Grinning, I pat the side of the granite worktop for him to sit on. Slowly, he slides himself up onto the worktop. I glance sideways at him looking at the ice cream. "You want some?" I ask while taking my spoon out of my mouth. He nods while smiling and so I dig my spoon back into the ice cream tub and wave it infront of his face. "That's your spoon." He remarks unhappily.  
>"Well done!" I retort sarcastically while waving it infront of his mouth.<br>"That's unhygenic!" He complains.  
>"Listen Hyuuga. I am getting married to you and so we will be swapping saliva from that day and some other stuff too!" I snap while shoving the spoon into his mouth. Heasitantly, he eats the ice cream and opens his mouth for me to take the spoon out. I do and then repeat the process like before. Smiling, I guide the spoon near his face but then turn it around and eat the ice cream making him stare at me coldy. "Jesus Hyuga what got into you and died?" I laugh before continuing to eat the ice cream.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's a new chapter for all of you! Don't forget to R and R and enjoy! Kawaiimafokushi. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Well I guess that it does get monotonous..." Hizashi thinks aloud.  
>"It does for me as well." Neji adds smiling slightly while ignoring the death glares that he is getting from Yamato. "Fine but on one condition." Hizashi remarks.<br>"And that is?" Neji asks.  
>"That I get to pick the mode of transport for the wedding." He states.<br>"Really is that all?" I whisper to Neji.  
>"Don't jynx it!" Neji whispers back into my ear.<br>"Ah and you have to live in an apartment for a year from now proving that you can live together in harmony." He adds making me curse.  
>"Heaven on earth!" I nearly whine.<br>"Oh you already have somewhere to stay?" Hizashi asks.  
>"Yes Hizashi sama." I reply quickly.<br>"Oh good." He smiles. "Neji will move in tomorrow and I'll be inspecting the place later tonight." He smiles.  
>"And by the way. I'll be having lunch with you two every two weeks." He states before going back to eating his salmon. A plate is presented infront of me to reveal grilled salmon and salad. After I finish my food, I sit there quietly and observe the scene. Hinata and Yamato left to go back to the Hyuuga compound, Hizashi and my dad are speaking to mom in an engrossing conversation about something boring such as politics. "May we be excused?" I ask.<br>"You may." My father smiles proudly before carrying on with the conversation.  
>I walk out of the house entirely and run to heaven on earth.<br>"What are we doing here?" Neji asks me while I scramble to open the door.  
>"I have unfinished business to attend to." I reply quickly while running into the kitchen. I scramble to find two pots and a metal spoon. In a rush, I run to the bottom of the stairs and start clanging the pot and spoon together. When somone does that in the house, it means that everyone stops what they're doing and help with the situation. Suddenly, Ino, Sasori and Sakura rush down the stairs in a hurry.<br>"What's the problem?" Sasori asks.  
>"I have an announcement." I state while getting up onto a nearby table.<br>"Go on." Ino encorages while looking at Neji.  
>"I am getting married to Neji Hyuuga!" I announce making everyones' jaws drop.<br>"WHAT!" Everyone choruses.  
>"Yep and we need to clean every part of my house!" I state.<br>"Uhmm Sasori..." I ask.  
>"Yeah?" He replies.<br>"I'm gonna need my house back." I wince.

_Lemmie just tell you what my house looks like:_  
><em>My house is actually large, it has three floors. The bottom is where the kitchen, living room, music room, and skater room are, the second floor is where all the rooms are and the third floor is practically a floor under the roof, which is partially made of glass and is my gamer and anime room. The house is very modern and so it looks like a kind of box. There is also a small bridge that leads down to the back yard full of palm trees and stuff. The pool is in that area inbetween the house and the bridge and the floor is bamboo wood. The house itself is actually sprawled out and in a kind of cirlce. so Ino's room is practically opposite to mine. The front door is also overhung by balconies. <em>

"That's cool." Sasori states lazily. "The akatsuki wanted me to move into their crib anyway."  
>"Thanks." I smile while hugging him tightly. Quickly, we all begin to clean. Neji gently dusting each and every one of my toradora framed photos.<br>"What's up with all the toradora photos?" Neji asks me.  
>"What?" I ask defensively. "Toradora's awesome! Plus those are signed photos by all of the voice actors and Yuyuko Takemiya and Yasu!"<br>"Okay okay." He says while holding his hands up in defence. I just sigh and go back to cleaning my black rug with small red flowers. Sasori cleans out the fridge as Ino polishes all of the wood. "So do Hinata, Sakura and I have permission to live here?" Ino asks smiling. "I don't see why not." I shrug before going into my room with a wrench and dismantling my bed and hauling it into the master bedroom, which no one ever used.

Three and a half hours of vigourously cleaning and shifting later and we finally have a clean house. "Okay then is everything clean?" I ask Ino, Sakura, Neji and Sasori.  
>"Yeah. But why did we have to clean?" Ino asks annoyed.<br>"Because Hisashi Hyuuga is coming over in three, two, one..." I count before a knock on the door shatters the nervous silence. I shoo everyone off and so they do and go to watch Tv. putting on a smile, I walk into the foyer and open the door. "Hello there Hizashi and father." I say surprised that my dad tagged along too. "Please come inside." I add while letting them in. Slowly, They ascend the wooden steps and look around. "Well this place seems very decent Tenten. How ever did you get it?" Hizashi asks inturigued.  
>"Well I stumbled upon it one time. Of course it didn't look like this but once my friends and I were finished with it. Voila." I retort politley.<br>"So this place isn't actually yours." He replies.  
>"Nope I had bought it after a long time of saving and jobs." I object while rummaging through a now unlocked draw. Soon after, I fish out the deed to the house and hand it to him. "Ah I see." Hizashi remarks. "Anyhoo we shall be looking around some more."<br>"Hai Hizashi sama." I state while bowing out of respect.

Twenty minutes later, Hizashi, my dad, Neji and I are all out in the garden. "How did you grow these palm trees?" Hizashi asks amazed.  
>"They just... grew here." I explain before patting the fairly long grass.<br>"I like the place it's just you need to trim the lawn." My dad grins before walking off. "So what are all of the other rooms for?" Hizashi asks.  
>"four of the rooms belong to, my friend Ino, Hinata, Sakura and my cousin Sasori." I explain. I see my father's smile waver at the mention of Sasori's name. "The master bedroom is mine and there is one spare, guest room which is sometimes occupied by Kushina who teaches us music when she can."<br>"What is Sasori doing here?" My dad asks unimpressed.  
>"Sasori is a member of the family dad!" I counter defensivley. "He is close to me."<br>"He teaches the wrong kind of things to you!" He snaps.  
>"No he doesn't dad!" I snap back. "He takes care of us!"<br>"Feirce isn't she?" Hizashi whispers to Neji making me huff.  
>"Gomen for my outburst. It just makes me angry when people think of sasori like that." I apoligise while bowing.<br>"I think that you should leave. You have seen the house thoroughly enough I think." Neji says quickly before guiding them to the front door and letting them out. I walk to the kitchen and grab some chocolate ice cream out of the freezer, A little to heavily, I place it down onto the granite table top and make the lid pop off. Quickly, I grab a spoon and dig into the frozen treat. The padding of footsteps fill the room. Lazily, I flit my eyes up only to see Neji Hyuuga standing there. Grinning, I pat the side of the granite worktop for him to sit on. Slowly, he slides himself up onto the worktop. I glance sideways at him looking at the ice cream. "You want some?" I ask while taking my spoon out of my mouth. He nods while smiling and so I dig my spoon back into the ice cream tub and wave it infront of his face. "That's your spoon." He remarks unhappily.  
>"Well done!" I retort sarcastically while waving it infront of his mouth.<br>"That's unhygenic!" He complains.  
>"Listen Hyuuga. I am getting married to you and so we will be swapping saliva from that day and some other stuff too!" I snap while shoving the spoon into his mouth. Heasitantly, he eats the ice cream and opens his mouth for me to take the spoon out. I do and then repeat the process like before. Smiling, I guide the spoon near his face but then turn it around and eat the ice cream making him stare at me coldy. "Jesus Hyuga what got into you and died?" I laugh before continuing to eat the ice cream.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's a new chapter for all of you! Don't forget Naruto because it's ending soon ;-; Anyway: on with the story! **

The Next day:

My eyes flutter open and my head pounds. "What happened?" I ask myself tiredly.  
>Slowly, I get up off of my white leather couch and walk to the front door only to see the one and only Hyuga Neji standing there with about ten or so boxes at his feet. Giggling, I rush down the stairs and open the door. "Tenten!" He fumes.<br>"Yes?" I reply.  
>"I was waiting oustide for fifty minutes!" He snaps making me jump back a little bit.<br>"Hyuga you should have used the doorbell." I state lazily. "That always wakes me up." Neji just sighs before walking up the stairs while holding three boxes. "I'll show you the way to the master bedroom if you wish." I grin while bowing down.  
>"That would be heavily appriciated Tenten." Neji retorts stoically<br>"Neji why did you choose me to be your wife?" I ask him.  
>"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Neji states.<br>"Just out of curiosity." I answer.  
>"Yamato is a bit too... rough..." Neji sarts.<br>"In what way?" I ask him.  
>"In the way that he cheats on many girls." Neji replies solmemnly.<br>"Oh right." I remark smiling slightly. "And so why did you save me?" I ask.  
>"Because you seem too fragile to be broken with." Neji explains.<br>"And why do you think that I need to be looked after?" I ask him.  
>"Oh look here's the master bedroom." He remarks quickly before dashing into the room and setting everything out. "Well do whatever floats your boat." I smile. "I'm going for a swim." Quickly, I dash into the closet and pull out my red bikini before running to the bathroom and slipping it on. Quickly, I walk outside to my pool and dip in. I ease myself into the pool before starting to swim. Half an hour later, I just lie in the water relaxed. Dissapointingly, that moment of relaxation only lasts for about three seconds as Ino runs out of the sliding door, down the stairs and next to me at the speed of light. "Oh my god Tenten Neji has a nosebleed!" Ino shouts making me cover my ears. "God Ino it's like eleven in the morning!" I snap before hauling myself out of the pool and walking back inside. There leaning on a granite worktop, was Neji hyuga clutching a tissue to his nose. His face reddens slightly as we walk toward him. "Neji are you okay?" I ask him concerned.<br>"Yes Tenten I'm fine." He says while his eyes scan down to look at my face. Suddenly, more blood spurts out of his nose and onto my skin. "Hyuga stop bleeding!" I whine before walking around to get more tissue and handing it to him.  
>"I scan my body for the blood that I felt drop onto me only to see it on my cleavage. Impossibly, Neji turns even redder and more blood spurts through his nose. "Neji I want you to sit down." I remark calmly.<br>He does as he's told and sits on a nearby chair. Gently, I push his legs open and kneel to get a better look at his face. "Are you okay?" I ask him placidly. Gently, he nods. Gently, I take the tissue from his hand and then stuff it up his nose. "There you go!" I grin before getting back up and walking to the bathroom.

After changing into a pair of ripped denim shorts, some black tights, a pair of black and red converse and a light red japanese shirt which buttons up and has two dragons flying up it, I walk back downstairs only to see the Hyuuga sitting cross legged on the floor meditating. "Um Neji?" I ask him quietly. Lazily, he cracks open an eye and looks at me.  
>"Hn?" He asks.<br>"Do you want to come to the skatepark with me?" I ask him.  
>"No thank you Tenten." He declines while closing his eyes gently once more.<br>"Ah that's a shame because they have these awesome trees which you can climb up in and read while looking down on all of the other skaters and the park itself." I sigh while looking up at him who seems to be trying not to want to come. "How high is the tree?" He sighs.  
>"How the fuck do you expect me to know that?" I ask him while walking out of the room and grabbing my skateboard<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Well** here's chapter 11? I think anyway xD. Disclaimer: I don't own naruto! **

* * *

><p>(Tenten POV)<br>After twenty mintues of dragging Neji on his skateboard, we finally make it to the skate park. "So wheres this tree?" Neji asks me while inspecting all the trees in the vicinity. The skatepark is a small place which is surrounded by huge apartments and stuff but it still has alot of natural light. "It's right over there." I say while pointing to the tallest tree. Neji physically sweatdrops. "You expect me to climb that?" Neji nearly screams making all of the other skaters stare at us. "He's a newbie." I call out. "Do you want me to give you a boost?" I ask him.  
>"Do you want me to die?" He replies shakily<br>"Fine then be a pantywaist." I huff before picking up my skateboard and skating off toward the ramps.

After half an hour of doing stunts, tricks and skating, I stop for a bit and hang out with the other skaters. "So Tenten what are you doing this weekend?" A boy called Dai asks me.  
>"I don't know I might just chill." I state in a relaxed tone.<br>"Because I was wondering if you wanted to go and see robocop with me or something." He adds. "I am already getting married in two years!" I laugh before slapping him gently on the back. "What!?" Dai asks. "To who?!"  
>"Him." I point over to Neji who is just staring at me before poking his nose into a book. Gently, I walk over to him and smile. "You okay?" I ask him.<br>"Yeah I'm fine." He remarks before looking up at me.  
>"Where is the bathroom by the way?" He asks me.<br>"Oh right it's over there." I smile while pointing to the two cubicles.  
>"Arigato Tenten chan." He smiles while kissing me on the cheek. He then walks off.<p>

* * *

><p>(Neji POV)<p>

I walk over to the male toilet cubicle and do my business. As I walk out again, I see Jessica there. "Hey there Neji." She purrs.  
>"Um hello?" I reply. Out of nowhere, she smashes her lips onto mine. Shocked, I fight back but no avail. "Neji?" Tenten asks obviously upset. I freeze in shock before flitting my shocked eyes to tenten. "What are you doing?" She asks angrily with tears threatening to spill over her eyelids. Finally, I manage to pull away and push Jessica away. "Listen Tenten..." I start while trying to hug her. "She just pinned me against the wall and I couldn't escape..." I try to explain. Suddenly, a sharp stinging sensation burns across my right cheek. "You can make your own damn way home Neji Huyga!" She spits before skating off. "Hey Tenten wait up!" I call after her before skating after her.<p>

* * *

><p>(Tenten POV)<p>

Tears well up in my eyes as I skate away. My vision is blurred but that doesn't stop me. There aren't any cars out today either. Finally, I get home only to see Temari waiting by the door. Quickly, I jump off of my skateboard and run into her arms. "What happened?" She asks. Suddenly, I begin to sob. Temari gently rubs circles into my back comfortingly. "Te-Temari?" I hiccup.  
>"Hai?" She replies.<br>"N-Neji kissed another girl." I hiccup between sobs. I feel Temari stiffen.  
>"What?" She asks sternly.<br>"H-he kissed another girl." I choke before bursting into another fit of tears. The smooth sound of a skateboard on concrete fills my ears. "Is Tenten okay?" Neji asks worriedly. "You kissed another girl you bastard!" Temari screams at him before kicking him in the leg. "The girl forced it on me. I couldn't fight back!" Neji counters calmly.  
>"Don't lie Hyuga!" Temari snaps making me jump slightly.<br>"Check the CCTV at the place then." Neji remarks before trying to touch one of my panda buns. "Stay away from her!" Temari snaps again.  
>"Tenten. I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything." Neji pleads before trying to take my hand into his. "I'm going to my room." I remark hoarsely.<br>"Tenten!" Neji and Temari both chorus as I unlock the door and walk up the stairs.

It has been a week and Neji always takes me to school, makes sure I eat and tries to comfort me. But I just stay cold. I have locked the door to our room once more and he's oustide trying to apoligise. "Tenten..." Neji starts before kicking the door. "Fine. I'll just go." The fading sound of feet pattering on the floor shatters the silence. Depressed, I lean against the door and start crying once more. My eyes are a puffy red and so is my face. "Tenten." Ino calls out.  
>"Yeah?" I reply glumly.<br>"Temari got the CCTV tape and it does show Jessica forcing Neji to kiss her." She replies. I bang my head on the door. "I am such an idiot." I sob.  
>"Why?" Ino asks concerned.<br>"I didn't trust him and we're supposed to get married." I retort sniffling.  
>"He still loves you even if you both fucked up..." Ino remarks before unlocking the door making me fall onto the floor. "How did you unlock the door?" I ask her intrigued.<br>"How do you think I get my banned stuff back?" She asks me while holding up a perectly moulded paperclip in the shape of a key. "Temari wants to talk to Neji you know." Ino mutters before dragging me to a spare room. Before I can even say what, the sound of a key twisting in a lock fills the silent room. I scan my surroundings. On the bed sat Neji Hyuga meditating peacefully. "Neji..." I trail off. He cracks open one eye slightly before closing it and sighing. "Neji!" I shout. He does not respond.  
>"Gomen!" I shout at him. "Gomenasai Neji kun." Tears start trickling down my face wetting my cheeks and pooling onto the floor. "Gomenasai goddamnit!" I shout before crying heavily once more. "Gomen..." I sob quietly before walking behind him and hugging onto him from behind. "I didn't trust you when I should have. Gomen." I sob gently. I feel a gentle hand stroke my hair. Gently, I open my eyes only to see Neji absentminedely stroke my hair from behind. Gently, he pulls me onto his lap and hugs me tightly. "It's okay Tenten." He remarks quietly. "I forgive you." Then, he gently presses his lips onto mine and kisses me.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating! I have been tied up with some studies and schoolwork recently -_- I hate schoolwork... Anyway, I am also going to break the text down for you because I can understand with the annoyance to read. and Tenten was sent to a orphanage but she then got re-adopted! Well enjoy! Kawaiimafokushi. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>(Neji POV)<p>

It has been a week since Tenten and I have made up. "Hey Neji..." Tenten remarks softly.  
>"Hn?" I reply quietly.<br>"I'm tired." She retorts while leaning over me. We are playing super smash bros brawl on the wii and Tenten is sprawled out on my lap. Her face is looking up at the bottom of my head and her back is bent and stretched to a wide extent. "Then go to bed." I remark lazily. "But I want to fall asleep with you!" Tenten whines.  
>"Tenten I have some work to do." I sigh before getting up and walking downstiars into the office on the second floor. The fairly large room served as a study for Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and I when the big exams come around. Sighing once more, I pull out my teal fountain pen and my geography homework. "What is the capital of Tibet?" I ask aloud to myself. "Just use the internet." A voice sighs. I turn my head only to see Temari leaning against the doorway and eating an apple. "Why would I do that?" I ask her confused.<br>"So you get the work done and you can go to sleep with Tenten." Temari explains.  
>"And why can't she fall asleep by herself?" I ask her.<br>"Because she loves to cuddle. She has for a long time." Temari states.  
>"Hn?"<br>"I used to have to come in and sleep with her so she could cuddle me." Temari explains. "But why?" I ask Temari.  
>"Because she doesn't like to be alone." Temari sighs before walking past me to the computer. Quickly, she snatches the peice of paper from under my arms and holds it her mouth. She observes the questions and then furiously taps the letters in along with opening more tabs. In two minutes, she is finished and hands me my homework.<br>"You. Tenten. Cuddle. Now." She orders while pointing toward our room. Huffing slightly, I walk toward Tenten and I's room. "Neji!" She squeals making me flinch for a split second and then jumps onto me. "Tenten..." I sigh before sliding my jeans off of my legs and walking toward our wardrobe. Gently, I take out my silk grey pyjama pants and slide down my boxers. "N-Neji!" Tenten gasps making me look at her. Her face is completely red and blushing. "What?" I ask her before slipping on my pyjamas.  
>"Nevermind." She shakes before flopping back down on her side of the bed.<p>

Sighing, I get into my side of the bed and lie on my back. "What's wrong Neji chan?" Tenten asks me while cuddling up to me. "Just alot on my mind." I remark quietly. She makes a quiet ah sound before yawning. "You do know it's only 10:00 PM." I observe frowning. "Yeah so?" Tenten asks me.  
>"It's unlike you." I remark.<br>"It's just that my favourate anime has ended." She states before sniffling slightly.  
>"Which one is that?" I ask her.<br>"The one with the servant and the evil queen." She remarks. "Story of evil."  
>"Ah how does it end?" I ask her.<br>"Allen gives his clothes to Rillianne and dresses up as her to let her escape. He gets locked up and Rillianne goes to his execution and watches her get beheaded." Tenten sniffs before crying. "Shh..." I remark quickly trying to console her. "It's okay..."  
>"He dies Neji. He dies!" She sobs loudly. Not knowing what to do, I kiss her tears away before kissing her straight on the mouth. Tenten freezes up before melting into the kiss. Tears still stream down her face. We pull apart for air when she starts to sob again. Desperate to stop her from crying, I kiss her once more.<p>

After half an hour of kissing, Tenten falls asleep on her side. Sighing, I spoon her gently before falling asleep myself.

* * *

><p>(Tenten POV)<p>

My eyes snap open and my breathing is haggard. Neji has just sat up and is staring at me worriedly. "What happened?" Neji asks me concerned.  
>"I had a nightmare." I reply between breaths. Tears start to stream gently down my face. "Shh Tenten..." Neji remarks softly while massaging my back. Images of dead bodies fill my mind. Vigourously, I shake my head trying to rid my mind of the images. "Tenten..." Neji trails off.<br>"Rillianne!" I yelp. He covers my lips with his own and slips his tongue into my mouth. Like a startled animal, my eyes widen before becoming half liddded as I melt into the kiss. "You okay?" Neji asks after pulling apart.  
>"Hai." I mumble before dropping off to sleep once more. This time nightmare free<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a new chapter! Well enjoy! Kawaiimafokushi. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>(Neji POV)<p>

Our alarm goes off. Yawning, I open my eyes, climb out of my bed and gently shake Tenten awake. "Five more minutes." She mumbles. Groaning, I poke her in the stomach. "What?" Tenten snaps making me jump.  
>"It's time to get up." I remark. Drowsily, she slips off of the bed and falls onto the floor. Quietly, I chuckle observing the scene of Tenten drowsily waking up. "Ohayo." She yawns before walking over to the wardrobe and fishing her school uniform off of the floor. "Quickly, she walks over to the bathroom and shuts the door. The sound of water rushing and the brushing of teeth fill the quiet atmosphere. Suddenly, there is a huge crash. I rush out the room to the hallway and look around frantically. "What is going on?" I ask. Hinata darts up the stairs with only her underwear on with Naruto running after her in only his ramen boxers. I follow the two into Hinata's room only to see them both freaking out. "Did we...!" Hinata shouts.<br>"N-no!" Naruto replies trying to calm her down.  
>"Get the fuck out Uzumaki!" Hinata wails before pushing him out of the room.<br>"What are you doing?" I ask Naruto.  
>"I was invited here by Hinata and she fell asleep after stripping down to her undies. I wanted to sleep so I did the same all like 'Dattebyo' and then I fell asleep then this." He explians before scrambling to his feet and opening the door to Hinata's room. Another scream rings through the air before Naruto walks back out of Hinata's room with a crimson hand print flanked onto his face. "At least I got my uniform back. Dattebyo!" Naruto grins sheepishly before sliding his black trousers over his boxers and slipping his shirt on. Sighing, I walk back to Tenten and I's room before staring to get dressed once more. Five minutes later, Tenten and I swipe our bags off of the side table and walk to school.<p>

After half an hour of walking to school, Neji and I get to class. "Ohayo!" Lee grins while bounding up to us both. "Ohayo Lee." I remark stoically. Suddenly, Gai bursts into the room with a grin smacked on his face. "Lee of youth have a good day!" He grins before walking out of the room.

Six hours later, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and I walk home. "School is boring!" Sakura states dryly. "Yeah it is." A male voice states. We all spin around only to see Sasuke uchiha smiling. "Hey Sasuke." I remark.  
>"Wassup Neji!" Sasuke grins before wrapping an arm around Sakura's petit shoulders. "Nothing much and you?" I reply while doing the same thing to Tenten.<br>"You seem to like copying Uchiha." Tenten whispers in my ear.  
>"He has sense." I whisper back while looking at the fangirls out of the corner of my eyes. "What do you mean?" Tenten whispers back.<br>"Without turning, look behind you." I order. Discreetly, she does and makes a quiet ah sound. "It seems like their not backing off..." I observe quietly. "We need something more strong." Gently, I stop Tenten and face her. "Tenten..." I remark softly but loudly. "I love you!" Gently, I press my lips onto hers and start to kiss her. Catching on, she starts to kiss me back with equal vigour and passion. Suddenly, she shoves her tongue into my mouth and explores my wet cavern. Smirking, I slide my tongue into her mouth and do the same thing. Gasps filled the air along with huffs of dissaproval and fustration. A few minutes later, we both pull away for air. Panting, we look at the fangirls who are staring at us. "Well Tenten you are sixteen right?" I ask her while grinning. Her face turns crimson as she nods. "Well we could do something different tonight eh?" I smirk.  
>"Y-yeah." Tenten stutters before smiling weakly. Smiling, I bend over and face her.<br>"Climb on." I grin. Obeying, she jumps onto my back and then onto my shoulders and sits there. "Can I steer you?" Tenten asks me while smiling.  
>"Of course I am eternally yours after all." I reply before acting like a robot. Tenten giggles as I carry on walking around like a robot until we get back home<p> 


End file.
